Watching One Piece
by inali.the.black.fox
Summary: Two teens on one Crazy Mission: Find and watch and report, Monkey D. Luffy. On a Small island in North Blue, they start their longest journey yet.
1. Chapter 1 Fur ball and quick foot

On an island, in a bar, way out in north blue, sat two people, one was drawing in a note pad, the other writing in a book. They had the whole bar to themselves; stacks of paper covered their table and two others, the bartender was liking the quiet, the two sitting in his bar he'd known since they first set foot on the island, 12 years ago, both people were going on 18 by now, the blonde one with the glasses, intently writing in the book, was the oldest, he wasn't built for heavy weight jobs, the boy was quite lanky and tall, the boy was also a great tactician, able to get out of pretty much everything and in everything.

The girl was pretty much the complete opposite from him look wise, her black curly hair reached her shoulders, the bartender seen her hair strait before, it went to her lower shoulder blades, her skin was an even olive color, unlike most girls, she had meat on her bones, she was a worker, her back pain, calluses on her bared feet showed this; she was loyal to her friends, though she didn't trust easy, in fact it a whole month for her to even talk to him, her freckles showing from a long day's work; he noted. The two teens didn't talk busy in what tasks they'd given themselves.

The tender noticed the time and started on dinner for the three of them, since they lived with him. "oussan…" the bartender turned around, it was the boy who had spoken, "Yes, Zackary?" that was the boy's name, the girls name was Victoria, though most called her 'Tori' or 'Tora', "Me and Tori, are going to leave again in three days… we won't be back in long while… couple of years at least…" Zackary's eyes were normally a Stormy color, but now a bright bluish. The bartender faultered, "so soon, though… I just got you to back…"sadness waved though the bar, "oussan…" Victoria spoke this time, "we promise to Visit anytime we can, but the boss asked us to do this one himself, we can disappoint him, he saved our island, this is the only way we can repay him." She placed her note book down, a drawing of the man, their boss, and leader; his sinister grin, and tattoos on the side of his face, the leader of the Revolution against the world government, Dragon.

Victoria walks over to the old bartender, "we promise to come back safe, like we always do. We don't have a bounty, no one gunna come looking for us, oussan" she smiled, "yes, all we have to do is watch a person, and record everything." Zackary walked up behind her, also smiling. The old man smiled as well, he raised them well, and he'd taught them everything they needed to know about the world. He looked a picture on the wall, it was of Gol D. Roger and his crew, a younger looking bartender in the front, and they looked like they had just won a big fight, most the men covered in bandages, but they were having the time of their lives, drinking, dancing and treasure. "Alright…" he sighed, "help me make the food, you know the rules, they haven't changed yet." The teens laughed and headed to the kitchen.

That night, school building caught on fire, one of the night watchmen rang the emergency bell, everyone rushed to the building, tonight there was a party at the school for the younger teens, and everyone was worried for them. The fire was large, and the crying from the kids inside could be heard, Zackary and Victoria got to the scene and went into auto-pilot, they ran into the burning school house, "neko neko no panchi!" Victoria was now covered in a coat of black fur cat ears upon her head and a tail swinging behind her, she hit the door of the school gym where all the kids should be, after the door was gone, Zackary ran in the room and started to grab kids "Zūmu zūmu Dash…" his body became a blur as he ran outside and back in bring the kids to safety, Victoria was helping the ones that were trapped, her powers giving her strength. Zackary ran back in "Tori! This place is about to go! We need to get out!" She grabbed the last two kids and ran toward the door, "coming Zack!" Zackary was waiting for her. He led her outside, just as the building fell, "now that's what I call timing" she smiled, placing the kids down, "now, did we get everyone!?" Everybody looked around, the number young teens in the town were 40, but only 35 kids went but there were 34 kids out here… where was the 35…? "jako left early because he got sick!" someone shouted, both teens let a breath of relief out, they smiled to each other, and walked back home, "THANK YOU, FUR BALL! THANK YOU, QUICK FOOT!" the group of kids yells, the duo smile and continue on home./p


	2. Heading LogueTown: Search for Monkey D

"Bye Ossan!" Victoria waved as she and Zackary sailed off. They heard the cheers of their village for a long while soon the small island disappeared along the horizon.

Zack steered their sail boat east, the man they were looking for was in East blue, He lived on Dawn Island, in Foosha Village, part of the Goa kingdom, the man named Monkey D. Luffy. "He's 17, just like us, Zack" Victoria said, reading the folder Dragon had given them. "hn" he was more focused on the sea.

"Oi, Tori…" he finally spoke after about 3 hours, "I want food" She gave him a very unamused look, "okay…? Your point is?" he turned to look at her "go make food that's my point."

"No" "why?" "I'm not your cook" "but I'm driving the boat" "okay, I can drive it too, go make it yourself" "Tori." "Zack."

He growled, glaring at the girl, "can you please go make us some food?" She smiled; "sure" She walked into the boat, going to the kitchen.

The smell of food floated to the surface, making the blonde drool. He walked to trap door that lead down below, "whatcha making that smells so damn good?" "food" was what he got back as a reply "don't be a smart ass, tori" "I literally just put some stuff together, so the answer is food." she snarked "okay make a plate please, when it's done?" "Yeah, yeah, go steer the boat, goober" she laughed.

Zack closed the trap door and went back to sailing, it wasn't long before the teen saw east blue, the island itself wasn't that far from it, Victoria came up with two bowls, inside was hash, potato and sausage hash, she sat down next where he was standing, handing him the blue bowl, while she ate from the red.

"thank you" Zack sat next to her eating the make-shift meal, he noticed he had cheese on his, while she had cheese and peppers, he couldn't fathom why she could eat the damned things, he, himself couldn't eat anything hot, like a pepper, he just didn't like the taste.

He soon finished the meal and took his bowl down, rinsing it out for Tori, since it was her turn, he went up taking the wheel from tori since she was also done with her food, she went down as well, she didn't come back up for a long while, only when the sunset did she.

"Hey it's my shift, go rest, Summer's gunna take over in the early morning" Summer was another blonde, and a good friend of Victoria and Zack. She wasn't part of the Mission though, they would get to their destination and she would sail the boat back to the island.

"Okay, night then." He kissed her cheek and left, Victoria smiled, despite his affection, which she was only sure he gave it to her because of them being raised together; he never really paid any attention to her unless she called out for him or they were in a dangerous situation; which she was fine with of course.

She'd gotten over her childhood crush a long time ago, or at least that's what she told herself, she couldn't remember how many times she got jealous over his girlfriends, the most he's had at one time is seven and they didn't even care.

She knew though, he'd always have her heart, whether he knew it or not. She looked up finding her favorite constellation, Orion; she didn't know why she liked it so much she just did.

She let random musing go through her head, like: 'why did Dragon want them to follow this Luffy person?' 'What was this person like?' 'What was Zack dreaming about?' 'What would make for breakfast?' soon Summer came up and took the wheel from her, "I'll take over rest, Zack took your bed again, I'll wake ya'll up in a few hours"

Victoria headed down, yawning she walked to her bed, noticing the blonde male head on her pillow, She flicked his ear in a feeble attempt to get him to move. "Oi, ass hole move" she growled, last time she shared her bed with him, she found herself on the floor. "Fuck you…" he whined, moving over for her.

"not what I meant…" she sighed and just walked over to his curling up in the covers, facing away from him, knowing she would not get any sleep facing him. Knowing herself she'd draw him again.

"Why are you over there?" she knew he had sat up and was looking at her, he was a different person when he was half asleep, he was like a puppy who needed to be held and loved on.

"Because last time I got pushed of my bed" her voice tired, wanting to sleep she closed her eyes. She felt like someone was standing over her. "Go away, I wanna sleep, I got no time for puppy love, Zack."

She turned to look at him; the male looked like an angel in the moon light. Tears pricked his eyes, "y-you don't wanna cuddle…?" Oh dear god, she wanted to hug him.

'This he how he does it', she desided, 'black mailing all the girls with his adorable sleepy ass' His blue eyes looked like the winter ocean, an Icy blue. "sonnofabitch." She moved over, "I hate you… come on you, asshat…"

The blonde crawled bed with her, hugging her like a baby monkey to it mother, he nuzzled her. This boy was going to be the end of her. She hugged him back; falling into deep sleep.


	3. Landing in the town of beginnings

We arrived at the town of Beginning and End, LogueTown, Tori was very excited to be here, and I was too, but apparently not as much as she was. As soon as we hit the Docks she was already out of the Boat and in the crowd, where I then lost sight of her.

Summer laughed, "She must really want to see this place" I nod, "of course she would, this where Ossan's Captain was killed." I get off the boat. "Thank you again, Summer." She waves me off, "its fine, Make our Island proud and come home safe and sound, and soon." Summer again set sail back to the Island.

I looked around the docks, If Monkey D. Luffy was here, then his boat would be too….that's If he had one…

"WOW THIS CITY IS BIG!" I looked to see a man in a Straw hat with five other people. One of the five being Roronora Zolo, the Pirate Hunter, another was Maze Le Roux, the Captain of the Fox Pirates.

"Such an odd bunch…" The Straw hat looked over to me, I almost fell over; this was the Man we were looking for…! The Man Named Monkey D. Luffy…!

I ran off looking for Tori, knowing her, she would be at the Execution place. I got there after having to ask for directions; Tori was sitting on the ground with her sketch book, I looked over her shoulder; she was drawing Gol D. Rogers Execution. "Yes Zack?" I jumped, she giggled. "I found him…" She looked up, "no shit?" I nod. "Well, that was fast…" she stood up, stretching, her back popping. "let's find him."

We turned around and there he was. "I found it; the place where the greatest pirate had been put to death." We kinda froze there. He grinned and walked over to the platform, next thing we knew he was standing on it. "WOW! WOW! WOO!" He laughed, "SO, THIS IS WHAT THE GREATEST PIRATE SAW BEFORE HE DIED HERE!"

People looked up at him in shock, a police officer called him down, "Hey! Get down from there!" Luffy looked at the man, "Why?" Tori as well as the rest of the people here started laughing. "Because it's a Historical Land Mark that belongs to the World Government! Get down here NOW—!" the officer was hit in the face with a Mace.

The crowd screamed and I pulled Tori behind me, "Next time please be more polite, mister officer!" a woman said, she was wearing a long cloak and a hat with a feather, "I've been looking for you for a long time…" She looked up, "Long time, No see, Luffy." I almost had a nose bleed by looking at her face, Tori was blushing hearts in her eyes, "wow! She's hot~! 3 " and I had to agree on that one.

Luffy had a look of confusion on his face, "Don't tell me, that you've already forgotten me." Her voice was velvet. Everyone was commenting on her beauty. "Who are you?"


	4. The oncoming Storm:our mission over!

4 The oncoming Storm: our mission over already?!

The pretty woman got mad as Luffy was trying to remember her, "Who are you anyway?" he said after giving up on it. This made her even more pissed, "STILL CAN'T REMEMBER ME?" Luffy was starting to get aggravated and told her to shut up.

Soon more officers came to the scene "FREEZE! DON'T MOVE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" They pointed guns at her, "WE WILL ARREST YOU UNDER THE CHARGE OF HURTING A GOVERNMENT OFFICER!" She smiled, "OFFICER AND THAT BOY OVER THERE, GET DOWN HERE!" the woman put her mace on her shoulder, posing almost, "you want to arrest me?" the officers started fawning over her beauty.

An Explosion erupted from the fountain; blowing the officers away. The pieces flying everywhere, Tori grabbed me, pulling me back as a piece almost hit me. "T-thanks…" She didn't say anything, just watching what was going on around her.

"THE BROKEN PIECE OF THE FOUNTIAN IS GOING TO HIT THAT BEAUTIFUL LADY!" someone yelled for her to watch out. The stone hit her, but it just slipped off her skin, hitting another building. Luffy had a look of shock on his face. "That's dangerous!" The pretty lady had a look of relief on her face, "Sorry! But don't you worry because your smooth skin can't have any scars anymore." A man in a cloak walked out from the smoke, "Lady Alvida."

Me and Tori almost fell over, "Alvida? Where is she?" Luffy was just as confused as us. "I AM ALVIDA. YOU MORON!" Luffy scratched his head, "really? You've changed a lot…" Alvida chuckles, "as you see," She pulled her cloak off, Tori fell over with a nose bleed, I almost went down with her, "I've changed because I ate an Evil fruit called the 'Smooth fruit'"

She dropped the cloak on the ground, "from now on, no matter how much you hurt me, you can't make a mark on my skin." Alvida went on about her beauty and Luffy made snarky comments.

"Anyway, if you lose to these men, you can't become My Man!" she crossed her arms, "I work with this man, because we both have a same goal, which is to search for you."

The ripped off his cloak as well and started yelling ignored him, I tending to Tori, who was still on the ground. "Oh! So it's you, Buggy." Buggy the Clown got pissed, "STOP INSULTING ME! YOU STILL HAVE YOUR FOUL MOUTH!"

Suddenly Luffy was pinned to the platform, "long time no see, Rubber man!" Buggy's Second mate, Cabaji, was the one who had him pinned, "how's Roronora Zolo?" Luffy started flipping out and Buggy started to scream again, "I WILL EXECUTE YOU IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE!" Tori sat up and jumped to her feet, looking at Luffy, "you should be proud to die in the same place as THE GREATEST PIRATE."


End file.
